Dandelion Y Si Fuera Ella
by Park Minnie
Summary: Aku, kau. Adalah dua orang yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar kata teman. Apa yang kau suka, apa yang menjadi kegemaranmu. Aku tahu segalanya walau hanya bersamamu dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat. / Another KyuMin from me :)


**Dandelion [Y Si Fuera Ella]  
****Pairing : Kyuhyun and Sungmin  
****Rated : K  
****Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Warning! Contain Boys Love! OOC-ness! AU! Typo(s)! Not for children!**

**.**

**Created by Park Minnie :: Park Gi Min**

**.**

**#Songs :  
****- Love of A Friend [ U-Kiss ]  
****- Y Si Fuera Ella [ SHINee ]  
****- Miss You [ SM The Ballad ]  
****- Last Gift [ SHINee ]**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**###**

Angin berhembus pelan saat ini, namun mampu menerbangkan ribuan benih dandelion yang telah tumbuh. Satu persatu benih putih itu melayang tinggi meninggalkan induknya yang selama ini menjadi tempat mereka bernaung. Mencari tempat baru untuk hidup, mekar kemudian melakukan perjalanan yang sama seperti mereka. Siklus yang tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Dari ribuan benih dandelion itu, salah satunya terbawa angin yang kini berhembus kencang. Membawa tangkai berbobot ringan itu untuk mengikuti alirannya. Membumbung tinggi ke arah langit biru dengan awan seperti gulali putih.

Namun ternyata ia tak sampai pada lukisan abstrak tersebut. Dengan santainya ia mendekati sebuah gedung bertingkat ─dan tanpa permisi memasuki sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang terbuka. Lalu menghentikan pergerakannya dan berbaring pada sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang. Benar-benar dandelion baru yang kurang sopan.

Tapi ternyata keberadaannya tidak dipedulikan oleh pemilik kamar tersebut. Buktinya seseorang ─yang bisa kita katakan pemilik dari kamar, lebih tepatnya kamar di apartemen ini─ masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya sendiri, mematut diri di depan cermin yang cukup besar.

Pantulannya memperlihatkan seorang pemuda manis dengan ekspresi datar, memakai kaca mata besar yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajah manisnya, kaos dalam putih dengan kemeja merah muda yang sangat pas di tubuh berisinya.

Hmm ..., ternyata ia tidak sedang melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang lain saat berhadapan dengan cermin. Orang itu hanya duduk menghadap cermin tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dan dari pandangannya yang kosong, jelas kita tahu bahwa ia sedang melamun.

Tapi percayalah, bahwa saat ini dia tidak sedang duduk diam tanpa memikirkan apa pun. Kau melihatnya, rautnya mengeras saat ini. Begitu juga jemarinya yang berada di pangkuannya, mengepal.

Cklek ... .

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang pemuda lainnya yang tak kalah manis dari dirinya melongokkan kepala, melihat keadaan orang yang terperangkap hampir tiga puluh menit di dalam sana. Ia memanggil namanya, namun tak juga mendapat jawaban.

" ... Min ...,"

" ... "

Orang itu tak bergeming dari duduknya. Seakan tak mendengar apa pun dan tak menyadari bahwa pemuda manis bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempatnya sekarang.

Puk~

Sentuhan ringan di pundak, membuatnya mendongak dan melihat sosok itu dari pantulan cermin.

"Dia sudah datang, sebaiknya kau segera keluar," lalu seseorang yang telah mengganggu ketenangan dalam kamar itu keluar setelah menghembuskan napas malas karena tak mendapat sahutan dari orang ini.

"Wookie ...," pemuda mungil itu menghentikan gerakannya memutar gagang pintu, ia terdiam dan hanya membalas dengan deheman singkat, "Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku sanggup mengatakannya saat ini," lanjutnya dan melihat punggung orang itu, masih dari pantulan cermin, "Apa kau yakin aku harus mengatakannya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat genggaman pemuda manis tersebut pada ganggang pintu semakin erat. Entahlah, apa dia kesal karena penuturan pemuda manis lainnya yang lebih tua darinya itu, atau kesimpulan lain yang kalian buat.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, pemuda manis yang dipanggil Wookie tadi menjawab, "Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?" jawabnya singkat dan berlalu dari kamar itu. Kembali membuat kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu kecil ini diliputi keheningan.

Pemuda manis itu menundukkan kepalanya menghindari pantulan dirinya dalam cermin yang berdiri tegak dengan angkuh di depannya saat ini.

Ternyata opini yang kita ambil bahwa ia tidak benar-benar berdiam diri itu benar. Lihatlah, sekarang dia memejamkan matanya erat juga semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

Dan seolah telah membuat sebuah keputusan, ia menegakkan duduknya dan menatap penuh keyakinan. Kemudian melangkah tanpa ragu setelah mengambil napas dalam.

.

"Sungmin hyung sudah siap, Kyu. Sebentar lagi keluar kok!" suara tenor Ryeowook mengagetkan seseorang yang sedang duduk santai ─sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya hingga menimbulkan suara berisik kecil─ di sofa maroon apartemen ini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya, "Dia berdandan? Aku mengajaknya bukan untuk ke acara pernikahan. Lagi pula dia sudah sangat manis tanpa memerlukan polesan apa pun," katanya setengah bercanda setengah serius, dan tertawa mendengar guyonan kecil yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook, tapi seseorang yang berumur lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan beranjak ke dapur, mengambil dua minuman kaleng dingin dan melemparkan salah satunya pada pemuda yang memakai kaos biru tua itu.

"Sungmin hyung bukan perempuan, ppabbo! Dan sejak kapan dia suka berdandan?" kata Ryeowook sambil membuka minuman kaleng tersebut, membuat bunyi 'cess' terdengar samar.

"Mungkin saja~," tanggap Kyuhyun ringan, lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ryeowook.

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Ryeowook setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun meneguk habis minuman itu, setelahnya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, "Sebenarnya tidak ada tujuan sih, mungkin kami akan nonton. Setelah itu makan dan jalan-jalan saja," jawabnya sambil menyenderkan badannya pada senderan sofa.

Ryeowook menatap bosan pada orang di sampingnya ini, "Bukankah minggu lalu juga nonton? Sekarang mau nonton lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke taman hiburan, tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya dia ingin nonton saja," jawab Kyuhyun, kali ini pemuda yang berusia paling muda di antara mereka ─Sungmin, Ryeowook dan dirinya─ itu mengerucutkan bibir yang sangat tidak sesuati dengan image-nya.

"Lagi? Benar-benar membosankan," sahut Ryeowook, diikuti anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Dan tak lama terdengar kekehan kecil dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" suara lembut itu membuat kekehan mereka berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara, "Tidak sopan membicarakan orang ...," nasehatnya bijak, selayaknya, karena dia yang paling tua di sini.

Namun dua orang yang dinasehati hanya tersenyum geli dan menjawab dengan kompak, "Iya, Hyungie~"

Kyuhyun yang memang mempunyai sepasang kaki panjang, dengan mudah melompati sofa dan sedikit berlari ke arah Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "Haahh~ Bunny-ku ini memang bijaksana~" ucapnya sambil memiting leher Sungmin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas.

"Aish! Sakit, ppabbo!" seru Sungmin tak nyaman. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk melepaskan pitingan tangan Kyuhyun di leher, mengayun ke belakang dan dengan cepat_

Ctak!

"Aww!" ringis Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pitingannya dan mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terkena jitakan manis dari Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap penuh kemenangan pada Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang dia bisa membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sakit!" bela Sungmin sambil memegangi bagian lehernya sendiri ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari Kyuhyun, tersangka sekaligus korban dalam kejadian ini.

"Ck! Sana pergi! Membuatku muak saja!" kata Ryeowook pedas, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda mungil yang memiliki wajah polos seperti bayi ini bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ternyata kalimat _'Don't judge a book from its cover'_ itu benar adanya.

"Itu yang sebenarnya akan aku lakukan dari tadi," jawab Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut, masih merasa kesal akibat perbuatan Sungmin padanya, "Ayo, kita kencan hari ini~" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sangat manja, sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan dewasa.

"Kau mengerikan," ejek Sungmin, namun dibibirnya tersungging senyum kecil.

Ryeowook yang menjadi penonton dari semua itu terkekeh, "Kalian tahu? Kalian membuat iri seluruh pasangan di dunia ini. Kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu memperlihatkan raut memelasnya, "Oh Wookie~ Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana usaha dongsaeng tertampan dan jeniusmu ini mendapatkan hati hyung manis seperti kelinci yang menggoyangkan pantatnya di ladang kura-kura milik Yesung hyung. Hyung-mu saja yang terlalu keras hati," kini Kyuhyun berekspresi selayaknya orang menangis dan mengiba karena gagal mendapatkan sesuatu. Mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

Tapi bukannya iba, Sungmin malah menampakkan raut ingin muntah, "Ish! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau ini menyukaiku! Menggelikan!" Sungmin mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, merinding.

"Ya~ Kau ini tidak pernah mengerti rasa tulusku padamu?" Kyuhyun terus menggoda Sungmin dengan kata-kata romantis yang jelas ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat anti dengan kata-kata ─yang lebih cocok untuk perempuan─ ini, "Jahat sekali~" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, seolah-olah menampung seluruh air matanya yang jatuh.

"Ck! Menggelikan!" Sungmin tetap berkeras hati untuk menganggapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang perasaanku ini menggelikan? Bahkan rumput yang bergoyang saja tahu bahwa perasaanku ini tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata," sahut Kyuhyun dengan raut serius.

Sedangkan seseorang yang menjadi tujuan dari kata-kata itu sekarang mengepalkan tangannya dan menutup mata kuat-kuat, menahan rasa kesal dan malu, "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku menolak ikut denganmu kali ini!" kata Sungmin bernada final.

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya kaku, dan tak lama ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, "Aku hanya bercanda~ Bercanda~" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, otomatis juga membuat Sungmin yang berada di dekapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aish! Hentikan!" seru Sungmin marah, dan Kyuhyun menurut dengan patuh, "Kenapa jika denganku kau selalu bertingkah autis? Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang boros itu!" maki Sungmin sengit.

Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar makian Sungmin, ia hanya berdiri salah tingkah sekaligus tertohok malu, membiarkan tawa Ryeowook yang meledak, "Kau juga! Jika denganku kau tidak pernah lembut! Kau anggap apa aku ini?" tantang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi mengibanya.

"Yak! Aku bilang hentikan itu! Kenapa tidak bisa, sih?" marah Sungmin begitu mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Oke~" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Menyerah dan tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Sungmin. Bisa-bisa nanti pemuda manis ini tidak mau lagi bersama dengannya, mau jadi apa dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun, jika Sungmin tidak mau berada di dekatmu lagi?

Begitu pun dengan Ryeowook, dia juga menghentikan tawanya dan berkata, "Sudah~ Cepatlah pergi, aku ingin segera mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang!" usir Ryeowook.

"Aku akan melakukan itu dari tadi jika saja anak ini tidak mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti tadi," setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di sana, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin.

"Hei~ Kata-kata itu aku persiapkan hanya untukmu~" dan tak lama suara mereka berdua menghilang setelah pintu apartement kecil ini ditutup.

.

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita?"

Sungmin bertanya dengan riang dengan wajah aegyo-nya ─setelah memasang seat belt. Wajahnya tampak berseri dan penuh dengan ekspresi kegembiraan, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya beberapa saat lalu. Saat ini, seakan ia melupakan apa yang menjadi pemikirannya sejak tadi, oh, atau bahkan sejak beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Melihat tingkah konyol seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang, membuatnya lupa bahwa orang ini berumur tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Hah~ Tapi tak apalah, karena tingkah itu ditunjang dengan wajah yang memang tak tampak lebih tua darinya, itu tak menjadi masalah yang berarti. Ia juga merasa sedikit terhibur dengan segala tingkah yang ditunjukkan dari orang ini.

"Kau bilang kau ingin nonton film? Apa kau punya rencana lain?" Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari apartement milik Sungmin.

"Hmm~" Sungmin memasang ekspresi berpikir yang sangat lucu, "Setelah aku pikir-pikir, sekarang aku tidak ingin nonton film. Minggu lalu kita sudah nonton film, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan saja? Dan aku dengar, malam ini akan diadakan festival kota! Aku mau lihat!" pinta Sungmin setengah memerintah, ditambah dengan bunny eyes yang mampu meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang ini bertingkah begitu lucu? Dan lihatlah, baru saja dia melihat dan mendengar permintaan dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Permintaan yang tersirat sebagai tuntutan. Hmm, lalu bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun menolaknya?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencuri lihat ke arah Sungmin dari kaca.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Sunny Road? Di sana 'kan pusat pertokoan. Jadi kita bisa berjalan-jalan, sekalian cuci mata. Bagaimana?" usul Sungmin, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya. Benar-benar tak dapat ditolak.

"Ok, ok~ Kita segera ke sana, Tuan Muda," goda Kyuhyun dibarengi dengan tawa geli keduanya.

Dengan kecepatan sedang, kini mereka mulai memasuki jalan raya. Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi dengan jalan yang ada di hadapannya, sementara Sungmin asik memainkan ponselnya. Googling, tweeting, hingga selca ia lakukan selama perjalanan itu. Bahkan ia meminta ber-selca bersama Kyuhyun saat lampu jalan berwarna merah.

Setelah melewati beberapa lampu lalu lintas, Red Hyundai Coupe itu berbelok ke arah kanan dan melewati sebuah penurunan. Agaknya penurunan itu adalah sebuah tempat parkir yang berada di bawah jalan sebenarnya. Dan tempat parkir itu memang dikhususkan untuk pengguna kendaraan berupa mobil, bus dan truk yang ingin memasuki area pertokoan yang tadi disebutkan. Masih harus melakukan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki selama lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke tujuan.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai di jalan Sunny Road, lebih dikenal dengan central market karena letaknya di tengah kota dan merupakan area pertokoan sepanjang jalan ini. Daerah yang jika dilihat-lihat seperti sebuah perumahan dan mempunyai beberapa ruas jalan ini di isi dengan ruko-ruko yang berada di sepanjang jalan.

Daerah yang dulu hanyalah sebuah kawasan perumahan kecil namun sekarang menjadi pertokoan ini adalah tempat terpadat. Bukan karena banyaknya ruko, tapi karena kawasan ini adalah kawasan yang tak pernah sepi. Jelas saja, karena ini adalah central market ─yang artinya kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari di sini dan hampir seluruh toko di sini buka 24 jam.

Sungmin duduk sambil menumpukan wajahnya di tangan, menunggu Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil. Kyuhyun memang menyuruhnya untuk terlebih dahulu berjalan ke Sunny Road sementara dia memarkirkan mobil. Tapi Sungmin merasa tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Akhirnya, pria muda yang telah lulus dari jurusan seni itu menunggu Kyuhyun di sebuah halte yang terdapat setelah tangga naik dari tempat parkir.

Jalan ini bertambah sesak di hari libur seperti ini. Lihatlah pejalan kaki yang rasanya tidak pernah berhenti berjalan mengitari area ini. Salah mereka ─atau salah Sungmin─ yang memilih untuk jalan-jalan ke Sunny Road pada hari Minggu. Hari biasa saja tempat ini sudah ramai, dan jika hari libur seperti ini pengunjung yang datang bisa sampai empat sampai lima kali lipat!

Namun entah mengapa tetap saja tempat ini selalu bisa menampung orang yang sangat banyak walau tempatnya tidak seluas yang kalian bayangkan. Apa mungkin karena tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang boleh melintas? Entahlah :/

Huuhh~

Sungmin menghela napas bosan. Ternyata Kyuhyun terlalu lama memarkirkan mobilnya. Apa mungkin lahan parkirnya sudah penuh? Huh~ Menunggu itu ternyata sangat membosankan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini karena selalu menunggunya, bahkan dalam hal apa pun? Sungmin tersenyum geli. Mungkin dalam dunia ini, Kyuhyunlah orang yang paling sabar. Karena ia sanggup menunggu Sungmin selama ini, selama lima tahun ini.

Kini Sungmin tidak lagi tersenyum geli, melainkan tersenyum tulus penuh rasa syukur. Sungmin benar-benar bersyukur ternyata Tuhan sangat menyayanginya hingga memberikannya hadiah yang tak terduga. Tuhan membuatnya bertemu Kyuhyun dengan segala ketidak-sengajaan dan secara kebetulan. Tuhan memberikan Kyuhyun, sebagai teman, sahabat, saudara dan lebih dari itu bagi Sungmin.

Yah~ Kali ini biarlah Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membalas segala kebesaran hati Kyuhyun, walau tak seberapa.

Pemuda yang bisa dikatakan manis itu menoleh ke sekitarnya. Halte ini sepi, walau keadaan di sekitarnya sangat ramai. Oh ya, halte ini memang tidak berada tepat di Sunny Road, tapi berada di salah satu jalan masuknya. Karena tak mungkin angkutan umum bisa masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan ini. Hmm~ Mungkin hari ini angkutan umum tidak beroperasi.

Hah~ Sepi sekali, gerutu Sungmin dalam hati. Ia memainkan kaki gemuknya yang tak menapak pada lantai halte. Dan sesekali melihat ke arah jam atau ponselnya, mungkin saja ada pesan masuk dari teman-temannya dan ia bisa berbalas pesan untuk mengusir rasa bosan, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang mengiriminya sms.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin membuang napas bosan. Sangat tidak menyenangkan jika kita sendirian, rasanya sangat sepi.

Kesendirian itu membuatnya kembali mengingat segala hal yang akhir-akhir ini menghantuinya. Hal yang mengharuskannya mengambil keputusan yang sangat berat. Memilih salah satu tidak bisa membuatnya tenang, seperti memakan buah simalakama. Tidak ada yang bagus jika memilih salah satu, dan tidak bisa mengambil keduanya.

Kini tak terhitung berapa kali Sungmin membuang napas berat, yang kata orang banyak akan mengambil satu per satu kebahagiaan kita. Mungkin itu benar, karena sebentar lagi kebahagiaannya akan lenyap seketika.

Matanya yang dihalangi kaca mata menyapu keadaan yang terjadi di sini. Ada seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam erat gulali besar berwarna pink dan baru saja ia melintas di hadapannya. Suara yang sedikit ditinggikan dari seseorang yang sedang menelepon, mungkin karena di sini terlalu bising dan tak memungkinkan seseorang di ujung telepon itu mendengar suaranya. Lalu ada dua orang pemuda yang tertawa senang dan tanpa ragu berangkulan sambil melangkah cepat dan menyeberangi jalan lebar ini. Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Dan pandangan mata itu tertuju pada seorang pengamen jalanan, memakai mantel hijau lumut panjang yang telah lusuh dan mendapat tambalan di beberapa tempat. Orang itu mengenakan topi berwarna crem yang kotor dan rambutnya melewati bahu. Sungmin tak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa orang itu, tapi dari sini saja ia sudah bisa mendengar suara indah dari pengamen yang memainkan gitar tua sebagai musik pengiringnya.

_..._

_Ella, sorry is what I want to say  
__I don't want to wait any longer  
__Far from now, at the very end, to say it_

_So that even in this painful period of time  
__We'll still be able to laugh  
__Creating new happy memories for us to remember  
__Mariya_

_…_

_Ella, you told me before, didn't you  
__You only love me as a good friend  
__And remain beside me forever as a best friend_

_…_

_Ella, why are you trying to leave  
__With your smiling eyes,  
__and cruelly saying goodbye  
__Killing me by suffocating me_

_…_

_Ella, why are you trying to leave me  
__With those easy words, 'goodbye'  
__Making me feel reproachful at your departure  
__Oh, I'm begging you  
__Don't go, Ella_

_..._

Sungmin terdiam. Menghayati setiap lantunan lagu tersebut dan mencerna arti sesungguhnya dari setiap bait yang dirangkai menjadi sebuah karangan lagu di mana menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta memilukan.

Seseorang yang mencintai sahabatnya. Namun sahabatnya itu tidak mencintai dirinya dan hanya menganggap bahwa mereka hanyalah sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Lalu, sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ─dengan tiba-tiba.

Bukankah lagu itu bagai mewakili keadaan mereka?

"Sungmin-ah!" sebuah seruan membuat lamunan Sungmin terbuyar. Ia menoleh sekeliling dan mendapati seseorang yang berada di bawah ─di ujung tangga lainnya─ sedang mengayunkan kedua tangannya di udara sebagai tanda bahwa dialah yang memanggil.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang konyol itu. Ia berdiri dan juga menghadap Kyuhyun ─orang tersebut─ dan merentangkan kedua tangannya begitu dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga dan sebentar lagi sampai pada tempatnya berdiri.

Hup~

Sungmin menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan geli orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Haa~ Maaf membuatmu menunggu, parkirnya hampir penuh, jadi aku harus berkeliling dulu mencari tempat," jelas Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Ia bisa melihat bulir keringat yang mengalir dari kepala Sungmin dan warna wajahnya yang memerah. Itu saja bisa membuktikan bahwa sudah lama Sungmin menunggunya dalam kepanasan dan kebosanan, menambah rasa bersalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, "Ayo jalan," ajaknya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan membawanya berjalan menuju bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang dioperasikan sebagai pusat perbelanjaan kota ini.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menjalankan kakinya kemana pun Sungmin mengajak. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celana belakangnya. Dan ia menghentikan jalannya yang otomatis juga membuat pergerakan Sungmin terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Tambah bingung lagi ketika tangan Kyuhyun yang masih ia genggam membawanya mendekat.

"Kau berkeringat. Biar aku bersihkan," Kyuhyun melepaskan kaca mata besar Sungmin dan menaruhnya di saku jaketnya. Tangan kanannya membersihkan keringat yang menempel pada wajah Sungmin dengan sapu tangan. Membersihkannya dengan lembut, takut sekali menyakiti kulit wajah Sungmin.

Sedangkan yang mendapat perhatian itu hanya bisa diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak sanggup berhadapan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Selesai~" ujar Kyuhyun dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat penampilan Sungmin. Sedikit mengernyit tak suka saat mendapati rambut Sungmin yang berantakan. Dengan cepat ia merapikannya juga menggunakan tangan kanan. Dan ia tersenyum puas karena hasil kerjanya cukup bagus. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan kaca mata ini. Kau terlihat manis tanpa itu," puji Kyuhyun serius.

Huh~ Apa Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya seperti biasa? Tapi kenapa saat ini sungguh membuatnya ingin tersenyum, bukan marah seperti sebelumnya.

"Y-ya! Kelakuanmu seperti ibuku saja! Kita lebih terlihat seperti ibu dan anak, dari pad_a ...," Kalimat Sungmin terpotong saat ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar aneh baginya.

"Dari pada?" tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Sungmin.

Blush~

Rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi Sungmin. Tak tahan dengan semua kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Aduh~ Kenapa dia seperti gadis SMA yang sedang kasmaran? Ada-ada saja.

"S-sudah, ah! Kita jalan saja!" seru Sungmin salah tingkah. Dan kali ini ia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Karena ia pasti tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau berhenti menggodanya.

Mengesalkan! Tapi itu yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa lepas dari jerat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan, namun sekarang Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari Kyuhyun. Ia telah dibutakan dan terjebak dalam kungkungan sel yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Begitu erat, seperti tautan tangan mereka yang sedari tadi tidak pernah terlepas.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki. Berkali-kali mereka berhenti di sebuah toko dan melihat-lihat. Walau hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa berniat untuk membeli sesuatu, juga tak akan ada habisnya di sini. Ratusan toko yang menjual barang-barang unik dan semua kebutuhan yang kita mau.

Setelah melalui beberapa toko aksesoris dan pakaian, mata besar Kyuhyun melihat sebuah toko dengan cat cokelat. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia membawa Sungmin bersamanya ke arah toko itu.

"Toko buku 'Giggringgy'," baca Sungmin saat mereka berada di depan toko tersebut, "Nama yang anek dan sulit diucapkan," komentarnya pendek. Ia juga mengintip ke dalam dari pintu kaca berwarna cokelat dan sudah sangat buram.

"Tidak ada orang, sepi sekali," kata Kyuhyun yang juga melihat –mengintip lebih tepatnya- ke dalam toko tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. Dalam kepalanya terngiang pertanyaan, mengapa tidak ada orang? Apa orang-orang tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat-lihat toko ini? Padahal tampilan toko ini cukup keren. Walau hanya sebuah ruko kecil, namun pemiliknya menghias dengan sangat bagus. Di luar toko terdapat beberapa tanaman bunga yang besar dan bermerkaran, pintu terbuat dari kaca, dan cat berwarna cokelat. Yah, jika dilihat-lihat memang seperti rumah penyihir dari pada sebuah toko buku.

"Sepertinya toko buku tua," terka Sungmin, "Bukannya kau suka buku-buku tua?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang mengangguk membenarkan walau pandangannya masih tertuju pada toko tersebut. Sungmin yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil, ia sangat tahu kegemaran Kyuhyun yang satu ini, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk!" tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan cepat menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu toko itu.

Criing~

Bel berbunyi menandakan pintu terbuka. Seorang lelaki tua yang memakai kaca mata pantat botol tersentak kecil namun segera berdiri dan tersenyum melihat dua orang pengunjung yang masuk ke tokonya.

"Selamat datang," sapanya ramah dengan suara bergetar yang menandakan usianya sudah tak muda lagi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mereka buru-buru melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka saat pak tua itu melihat aneh ke arah tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Dan itu membuat mereka menjadi salah tingkah.

"Silahkan, tuan," suara pak tua itu terdengar dan mempersilahkan kedua orang yang masih berdiri kikuk itu untuk melihat-lihat.

"Ayo," Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu setelah menyentuh ringan punggung Sungmin. Ia yang memang menyukai buku-buku tua langsung mengitari rak-rak yang tidak begitu tinggi berisi buku dan berjejer rapi.

Walau dari depan terlihat kecil, namun entah bagaimana pemiliknya bisa menata ruangan ini sehingga terlihat luas dan sangat rapi. Dinding-dinding ditutupi dengan aneka macam aksesoris yang terbuat dari kayu, earphone atau headphone yang memiliki tampilan unik, juga beberapa buku tua yang sengaja diletakkan pada penyangga yang berada di dinding. Dan di sini ternyata juga tidak hanya menjual buku-buku tua, tapi juga kaset CD film dan lagu lama.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah rak paling kiri yang langsung bersender pada dinding di belakangnya. Begitu ia mendekat, bau khas dari buku-buku tua tersebut semakin kuat namun tidak mengganggu pernapasan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat-lihat buku yang ia anggap menarik, dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tampilannya berbeda dari yang lain. Satu-satunya buku dengan warna cover mencolok, berwarna ungu lembut dan terdapat huruf-huruf bercetak timbul.

_'Until The End of Time,'_ bacanya dalam hati.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih buku yang berada pada deretan paling atas tersebut. Dengan segera ia membuka lembar pertama dari buku tersebut yang memang tidak ditutup menggunakan plastik dan membaca prolog yang terdapat di sana.

"Until The End of Time," bisik seseorang tepat di samping telinga kanannya, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan merinding.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm ..., aku pernah membaca buku ini,"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih memegang buku tersebut.

"Ceritanya tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai namun harus terpisah karena maut. Tidak hanya kisah cinta remaja yang penulis jabarkan, tapi juga tentang persahabatan, keluarga, pengorbanan, dan ketulusan," lanjutnya, ia mendekatkan diri pada punggung Sungmin hingga tak ada lagi celah di antara mereka.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menggenggam jemari Sungmin, ia menutup novel tersebut dan memandangi covernya.

"Pertama kali membacanya, mungkin kau akan merasa bosan karena penulis terlalu mengulur-ngulur jalan cerita. Tapi begitu kau membaca awal permasalahan, rasanya kau tidak ingin lepas membaca novel ini barang sedetik pun. Dan hatimu akan terenyuh begitu kau membaca klimaksnya, sampai-sampai dengan mudahnya kau mengeluarkan air mata,"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia pandangi juga cover novel itu. Dominasi warna ungu lembut, ditabrakkan dengan warna oranye pucat pada tulisannya dan warna kuning yang diberikan pada mahkota bunga beserta tangkai hijau yang berada di samping kanan buku.

"Saat itu …, kau juga menangis?" tanya Sungmin. Dan ia bisa merasakan kepala yang menggangguk dari sampingnya.

"Ya, aku menangis," kenang Kyuhyun, "Saat itu aku juga berpikir, bagaimana jika kita yang berada dalam posisi itu. Apa kita cukup kuat untuk melewatinya?" tanya Kyuhyun miris.

**Deg!**

Sungmin terhenyak. Kata-kata itu bagai sebuah mantra yang akan ─atau memang akan terjadi pada kehidupan mereka. Kata-kata yang menyiratkan sebuah angan perpisahan yang mengurung mereka. Mencabik hatinya, memekakkan telinga, menghancurkan pikirannya. Mengapa harus ada angan seperti itu?

"Itu hanya sebuah fiksi, tidak mungkin akan terjadi," cicit Sungmin. Dengan tangan yang telah dibuat tidak gemetar, ia mengembalikkan novel dengan cover lembut namun berbanding terbalik dengan isi cerita yang memilukan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar, itu hanya fiksi," katanya. Karena buku tersebut sudah tak berada lagi diantara tangan mereka, lengan yang lebih besar dari lengan Sungmin itu membawa kedua lengan mereka untuk saling melingkar. Membawa tubuh berisi Sungmin untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya sementara ia menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Sungmin.

Mencoba menyamankan diri pada seseorang yang memang membawanya pada sebuah back hug, Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Benaknya memutar kembali perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu. Sungguh, kalaupun itu memang sebuah pengandaian, ia mengharamkannya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja itu akan benar-benar terjadi walau ia ─atau mereka tidak menginginkannya.

Tapi biarlah. Jika itu terjadi, biarkan saat ini memberikan sebuah kenangan indah bagi Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja berharga baginya.

"Dari pada yang tadi, aku lebih suka karyanya yang ini, _'What is Love?'_," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuyarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah novel dengan cover abu-abu - cokelat dan sebuah 'love' berwarna merah menyala. Apa pengarangnya memang menyukai tabrakan warna seperti ini?

"Ini karyanya yang terakhir, tapi aku yakin dia akan membuat novel yang lain. Novel ini menceritakan beberapa kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang terlarang. Dan dia mencoba untuk mengartikan cinta itu sendiri sesuai dengan pikirannya dan menciptakan cerita dari definisi tersebut," jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Lalu, ia melanjutkan, "Aku suka ini, karena penulisnya tidak memandang cinta itu hanya harus terjadi pada Adam dan Hawa, dan cinta tidak memiliki arti yang main-main. Cinta itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang nyata, tumbuh dan berkembang tanpa kita ketahui, selalu ada walau kita tidak bisa mengucapkannya, berani merasuki siapa saja yang membutuhkan, dan setelah itu tergantung kita bagaimana menjaganya hingga cinta itu kekal abadi,"

Untaian kata yang diucapkan dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Walau itu terasa seperti seorang pria yang menggombali seorang wanita, tapi tak apalah, apa pun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun untuk dirinya tak akan pernah terdengar buruk dan tak pantas.

"Sweet talker," puji Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Aku mengutip dari novel ini. Kau mau membacanya?" tawar Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sungmin mengangguk ─mengiyakan.

"Ok. Kita beli yang ini," kata Kyuhyun dan menyatukan novel tersebut dan sebuah buku yang ia ambil dari sebuah rak tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kau mengambilnya tanpa melihat dulu? Nanti kau kecewa dengan ceritanya bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin bingung, namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Pengarangnya sama dengan pengarang dua buku itu, dan setelah aku membaca beberapa karyanya, aku menyukai setiap cerita yang dibuat olehnya," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke atas buku tersebut yang menampilkan nama dari pengarangnya, Park Minnie.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia memang belum pernah membaca hasil karya dari pengarang tersebut.

Mereka menuju meja kasir, tempat pak tua itu duduk dan menunggu pengunjung yang datang serta membeli sesuatu dari tokonya, seperti dua pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kali ini.

"Kalian sudah melihat-lihat?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, dan kami ingin membeli ini," jawabnya lalu meletakkan dua novel tersebut di atas meja kasir.

"Oh~ Novel karya Park Minnie? Aku juga menyukainya. Setiap hasil karyanya seolah-olah itulah yang memang terjadi di hadapannya. Dan dari berita yang kudengar, beberapa cerita tersebut memang ia ambil dari kejadian nyata," katanya disertai dengan kekehan ringan.

"Benarkah? Berarti hampir semua yang ia buat tidak mengada-ada," balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum takjub, sedangkan Sungmin mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk juga menyukai karya pengarang tersebut.

"Ya~ Itu yang aku tahu," sambungnya sambil memasukkan kedua buku tersebut dalam paper bag, "Semuanya 92 ribu," lanjutnya.

"Ini," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uang seratus ribuan, "Kembaliannya ambil saja,"

Pak tua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih, "Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk memberikan kalian ini," ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya. Sebuah liontin kecil bening berbentuk bulat yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tangkai putih kecil sebuah bunga.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan menampung liontin tersebut, "Dandelion," tebaknya dengan benar.

"Ya. Memang tidak seindah mawar atau seharum melati, tapi dandelion dengan tangkainya yang kecil memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Benihnya terbang terbawa angin, bukan berarti meninggalkan. Namun bermaksud untuk memperbaiki hidupnya di tempat yang baru.

"Dengan segala kepasrahannya, melepaskan benihnya untuk terbang terbawa angin hingga ke langit sana, artinya berusaha untuk mengejar cita-cita setinggi-tingginya. Terlihat sangat rapuh, membuat siapa saja yang melihat ingin selalu menjaganya," jelasnya sambil tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang terpaku mendengar penuturannya.

Sungmin terpukau. Ia bagai merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari cerita tersebut. Sesuatu yang saat ini bisa membuatnya berani untuk menyatakan. "Terima kasih," balasnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Sungmin juga akan melangkah menyusul Kyuhyun, namun ia berhenti saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu, "Ehmm …, kau tunggu saja di luar, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," kata Sungmin gugup entah mengapa. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat tingkah aneh Sungmin, namun begitu ia tetap mengangguk dan keluar dari toko tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dan tidak menoleh ke belakang, Sungmin langsung menghadap ke arah pak tua yang masih berdiri di belakang kasir.

"Pak, aku mau …,"

.

Red Hyundai Coupe itu melintas membelah jalan yang mereka lalui. Kedua orang yang berada di dalamnya tampak sangat khusuk memandangi jalan yang bagai tak ada habisnya di depan mereka. Keheningan melingkupi mereka, bukan mencekam, hanya saja mereka seperti tidak mempunyai bahan untuk mengangkat suara.

Sungmin menyenderkan kepala pada kaca mobil di sampingnya. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada dan matanya mengarah ke depan seperti melihat banyak kendaraan yang melintas. Tapi mata bening itu memandang tak fokus, hanya tatapan kosong yang ia perlihatkan.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Membawanya jauh hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terus melihatnya jengah.

"Sungmin-ah …," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tidak menyahut panggilannya, "Sungmin …," panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan tepukan pelan pada lengan Sungmin.

"Ah! Uhm? A-apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau melamun?" Sungmin tak menjawab, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak …, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa …," jawabnya ragu.

Kyuhyun melambatkan laju mobilnya karena ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya ini, "Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia malah menunduk dan tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang benar-benar menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Sungmin menggeleng. Diamnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak sabar. Dengan sentakan kecil yang diberikan pada tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya, "Jika aku sedang berbicara, lihat aku," katanya lembut namun masih terkesan tegas. Sungmin mengangguk, menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, "Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa denganmu?"

Lama Sungmin terdiam. Kemudian ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala yang menandakan bahwa 'tidak apa-apa' pada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menyerah terus menuntut jawaban dari Sungmin yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke sana?" tanya Sungmin ambigu. Tapi khusus Kyuhyun, ia tahu ke arah mana yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

.

Mereka menyusuri jalan di pinggiran kota ini. Malam yang gelap dan sepi menemani setiap laju kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi. Keadaan yang sangat berbeda saat mereka masih di pusat kota. Di sini terasa begitu sunyi dan menenangkan.

Mobil merah itu berbelok ke kiri melintasi jalan bebatuan. Sedikit terlonjak saat melewatinya, namun hanya inilah jalan ke tempat itu. Lampu dengan cahaya kekuningan menemani mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, mobil tersebut berhenti di tanah lapang dengan rumput yang tidak terawat.

Sungmin turun lebih dulu dan melangkah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya selama ini selalu berada di sisinya ketika ia berjalan. Namun, kali ini ia ingin melangkah sendiri, dengan Kyuhyun yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Hampir dua puluh menit mereka menghabiskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki ke tempat itu. Selama itu pula tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari belahan bibir mereka. Hanya membiarkan bunyi jangkrik yang berpadu dengan suara hentakan sepatu mereka yang mengiringi perjalanan singkat ini."Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini telah menjadi ladang dandelion," kata Sungmin setengah terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kita sudah lama tidak kemari, jadi tidak tahu keadaan di sini," kata Kyuhyun memberi alasan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Lagi, ia berjalan terlebih dahulu mendahului Kyuhyun. Melangkah hati-hati, takut kalau saja ia menginjak bunga dandelion yang berwarna kuning itu. Ia melangkah dalam tunduknya, memperhatikan bunga dandelion yang berada dekat dengan sepatunya. Walau temaram, ia masih bisa melihat keindahan dari bunga yang tak pernah berhenti untuk melepas bibit-bibit baru dan membiarkan mereka menjadi bunga yang sangat cantik, seperti sekarang ini.

Kakinya yang dilapisi dengan jeans dan sepatu kets menyusuri tanah luas yang telah beralih fungsi sebagai ladang dandelion menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun. Batang besar yang berguna sebagai tiang untuk menegakkan tubuhnya terdapat kayu-kayu yang dipaku sembarangan membentuk seperti tangga.

Sungmin menaikinya. Lumut serta kayu yang basah membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati, jika salah injak nanti yang ada dia berakhir di rumah sakit karena sakit pinggang.

Tap~ Tap~

Dan akhirnya Sungmin sampai di sebuah rumah pohon yang berada tak terlalu di atas pohon ini. Bau basah yang menyeruak menyerang indera penciumannya, namun ia acuhkan. Sepertinya ini adalah rumah pohon tua dan tidak terawat.

Rumah pohon ini adalah miliknya dan sepupunya, Ryeowook. Dulu mereka tinggal di daerah ini, di tempat yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat dari kota. Mereka yang memang ingin melihat seperti apa kota besar itu membuat sebuah markas yang berada di bukit kecil. Dan akhirnya terbentuklah rumah pohon ini. Namun ternyata Sungmin harus pindah ke luar kota mengikuti orang tuanya. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun, akhirnya ia kembali ke sini ─lebih tepatnya ke kota, dan tinggal bersama sepupunya itu.

Mengapa Kyuhyun tahu tempat ini? Karena Kyuhyun adalah teman mereka. Jelas, ia tahu tempat ini.

Bruk~

Suara itu mengalihkannya dari pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Kyuhyun ternyata telah duduk di sampingnya dan juga menatap lurus ke depan.

Melihat rupa Kyuhyun sedekat ini membuatnya terpukau dan terpaku. Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang rupawan, keren, dan kaya raya. Tutur katanya sopan, baik, ramah. Tak ada cacat sedikit pun dari dirinya.

Dan jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak keren ─walau kadang Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia manis─, dia juga bukan anak orang kaya, hanya anak biasa yang mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa kuliah di universitas tersohor di kota ini.

Dia memang tidak pernah dan tidak mau berkata kasar, ia cenderung pendiam dan suka menyendiri. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan sepupunya itu, dia tidak sekeren dan sepopuler Ryeowook yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena suranya yang merdu.

Lalu, apa yang bisa membuat mereka dekat?

"Aku tahu aku tampan, jadi jangan melihatku seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau menyukaiku," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Temannya ini memang tak bisa tidak memuji dirinya sendiri. Yah~ Walau apa yang dikatannya itu benar.

Lagi-lagi hening. Apa memang mereka menyukai situasi ini? Saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka, membuat suara lain menjadi tanda bahwa waktu tidaklah berhenti.

Dan Sungmin, pemuda ini terlihat menunduk dan memainkan kakinya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Melihat padang dandelion yang sangat indah apa lagi saat diterpa sinar bulan seperti ini. Matanya memang melihat, tapi pandangannya tak fokus. Menatap kosong entah ke mana. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang tidak disukai oleh berpikir. Apa sebaiknya saat inilah yang tepat, saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang menjadi pemikirannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

_'Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?'_

Kalimat Ryeowook terngiang di benaknya. Apakah harus sekarang? Apakah harus mengatakannya saat ini? Sementara ia belum benar-benar siap dan belum memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Bagaimana jika mereka nantinya terlibat cekcok yang tak berujung? Bagaimana jika ia harus menelan bulat-bulat amarah dari seseorang yang tengah kecewa, entah itu dia atau seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Dalam hati, ia merasa takut. Takut sekali. Lebih takut dari pada harus terjun bebas dari rumah pohon ini. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini tengah membelit lehernya hingga ia merasa sesak dan ingin mati.

Tapi dari semua itu, bolehkah ia berharap, setelah ia melakukan ini tidak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan mereka?

Sekali lagi Sungmin melihat ke arah himpunan dandelion yang bermekaran, seakan meminta dukungan dari mereka. Dandelion yang bergerak tak tentu arah karena tiupan angin dan menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara satu dan lainnya seakan berbisik padanya_

_'Jangan takut! Dia orang yang paling mengerti dirimu. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan sampai dia yang menjadi penghalang bagimu. Dialah orang yang harusnya berada di barisan paling depan dan mendukungmu,'_

Begitulah. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah kata-kata yang keluar dari pikiran positif Sungmin. Tapi, seperti kata-kata yang sebenarnya semu tadi, dia harus menerima apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

…

"Aku akan pergi …," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh kaget, dengan mata besar yang menatap tak percaya dan detak jantung yang telah berdetak lebih cepat, "Apa?"

"Sebuah perusahaan di Perancis memberikanku kontrak untuk bekerja di sana setelah melihat prestasiku selama di universitas. Mereka sudah memberikanku tempat di perusahaan itu, juga memberikanku beasiswa untuk sekolah lagi di sana …," Sungmin berhenti sejenak, " … dan aku telah menandatangani kontrak tersebut …," lanjutnya pelan.

Syuuuuhhh~

Angin malam yang berhembus menggoyangkan tangkai dandelion di bawah sana. Membuat sebuah gelombang yang dibentuk dari ribuan dandelion yang masih berdiri tegak pada akarnya. Menguatkan pegangan mereka agar tak ada yang terbang terbawa angin, walau saat ini memang belum waktu pelepasan benih.

Dan angin itu juga membuat dua sosok yang tengah duduk diam dengan aura canggung di rumah pohon tua itu merasakan dingin yang menyerang kulit mereka. Harusnya mereka merasa dingin, tapi tidak, dingin yang menyerang hati mereka jauh lebih dahsyat dari pada ini.

"Bukankah itu adalah cita-citamu?" Kyuhyun mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sungmin, "Bisa ke Paris, bekerja dan menempuh pendidikan di sana …. Bukankah itu impianmu sejak dulu?"

Hening sesaat, lalu Sungmin menjawab, "Ya …, itu adalah cita-citaku,"

"Aku tahu. Kita sudah bersama bertahun-tahun, 'kan? Kita berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan kita masing-masing dan memberi privasi yang memang tidak ingin diketahui. Aku, kau. Adalah dua orang yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar kata teman. Apa yang kau suka, apa yang menjadi kegemaranmu. Aku tahu segalanya walau hanya bersamamu dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat.

"Kau selalu mengawasiku, memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan, mendukungku dan mengulurkan tangan ketika aku jatuh. Begitu pula sebaiknya.

"Aku terus melihatmu, dari pertama kali kita bertemu sampai saat ini. Aku pasti akan mendukung apa pun yang kau lakukan. Memarahimu jika kau salah, mengacungkan jempol saat kau melakukan yang terbaik, bangga ketika kau berdiri dengan tegap dan mendapat penghargaan yang kau raih dengan kerja kerasmu, adalah segelintir bentuk dari perhatianku padamu,"

Kyuhyun berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Entah mengapa untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang menjadi klimaks dalam percakapan mereka saat ini menyesakkannya.

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan? Apa pun yang akan kau lakukan, aku akan terus mendukungmu," lanjutnya perlahan, dan Sungmin menahan napas untuk mendengar keputusannya, "Jadi aku tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk menghentikanmu meraih impian dan cita-citamu,"

Plong, lega, senang, bahagia, dengan bumbu sedikit sekali rasa kecewa bercampur dalam hati Sungmin. Mendengar penuturan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya, tidak ada cekcok yang ia bayangkan selama ini, rasa takut yang menghantuinya tadi larut dalam sebuah senyuman Kyuhyun yang berhasil menarik semuanya.

"Kau tidak mencegahku?" tanya Sungmin meminta kepastian.

"Tidak, aku bukan orang jahat yang akan mencegah impian seseorang dan membuat mereka merasa terpuruk selamanya. Aku ingin kau berhasil, sehingga aku bisa lebih bangga karena aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat hebat. Tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari, mendapat tawaran dari sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau genggam, bukankah sudah sangat hebat? Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha lagi sehingga aku bisa disejajarkan denganmu!" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Seperti bongkahan es yang meleleh di padang pasir, rasa nyaman dan tenang merasuki perasaan Sungmin. Tak terhitung lagi betapa besar rasa bahagia Sungmin saat ini. Hanya mendengar bahwa seseorang yang kita harapkan uluran tangannya, mendorong kita untuk menggapai apa yang kita inginkan.

Rasanya bagai terbang ke langit dan digelitiki dengan awan kapas yang lembut. Seringan itulah perasaannya sekarang. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

Ketakutan yang selama ini ia pikirkan, seratus persen tidak terbukti.

"Aku juga sekalian akan melanjutkan kuliah di sana, jadi mungkin tidak akan ada waktu untuk sekedar meneleponmu berlama-lama apalagi untuk pulang ke sini. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kini hatinya bergejolak aneh. Di satu sisi dia ingin sekali mendengar Kyuhyun yang menahannya untuk tetap di sini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tidak pernah berhenti mengingatku, aku pasti tidak akan apa-apa,"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Satu pesanku. Paris bukanlah Negara Timur, mereka dunia barat. Kehidupan di sana tentu tidak sama dengan Asia. Bahasa asing, budaya asing, tempat yang baru …," katanya serius, " … jagalah diri baik-baik, kau itu adalah orang yang sangat kecil hingga bisa mereka genggam dan menghancurkanmu. Aku selalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu …, karena itu aku selalu ingin menjagamu,"

Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun memang jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi sesungguhnya pada orang lain, tapi ia tahu bahwa hati dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu hangat dan penyayang.

Walau sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, melihat sifat aslinya, memperhatikan kehidupannya, tapi Kyuhyun yang menyatakan kejujuran di hadapannya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dipercayai. Rasanya ia begitu spesial hingga mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang begitu jujur.

Setitik kristal cair turun membasahi pipi Sungmin. Jatuh bukan karena kesedihan yang mendalam, tapi karena kebahagian yang membuatnya terlontar ke atas awan. Tapi, segera ia menghapusnya. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Tidak boleh memperlihatkan air matanya.

"Pasti, aku pasti menjaga diriku baik-baik," jawabnya penuh haru dan ia tersenyum tulus.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang membalas senyumnya. Jika dilihat seksama, ada selaput bening kasat mata yang melingkupi bola matanya. Selaput bening yang sekali kedip akan turun. Tapi kali ini ia beruntung, keadaan yang gelap menyamarkan keadaannya saat ini.

Tapi percayalah, bahwa apa yang ia takutkan selama ini kini menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa apa yang menjadi kesempurnaan yang selalu bersamanya, kini harus pergi menjauh. Meninggalkannya pada sebuah tempat keterpurukan. Walau memang tak selamanya berpisah, tapi sungguh, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya semenjak ia bertemu dengan kesempurnaannya.

Ia tak akan melihat mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini, wajah ini, mencium aroma ini, merasakan getaran lembut ini dalam waktu yang lama. Sangat lama menurutnya.

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku," ucapan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?" katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Bahwa kau akan menjaga hatimu, menjaga setiap sayang yang kau punya, menjaga sebuah perasaan yang kau miliki, yang membuatmu menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai saat ini bahkan ke masa yang akan datang_ padaku_ hanya padaku …," jawab Sungmin serius. Sengaja melebarkan matanya dan mengeraskan ekspresinya sebagai bentuk ancaman kalau-kalau Kyuhyun melanggarnya.

Walau ia tak terlalu berharap banyak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Benar-benar orang yang sangat lucu dan aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat ekspresi lucu dan kekanakan seperti ini? Untung saja Kyuhyun bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, kalau tidak mungkin itu sudah terjun bebas karena di dorong dari atas sini.

"Aku berjanji," katanya pasti.

Sungmin tersenyum puas. Dengan kilat ia menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, memeluk lehernya erat. Membiarkan setengah bobot tubuhnya ditampung oleh badan Kyuhyun yang lebih bidang darinya.

"Terima kasih …. Karena tidak pernah menyerah atas diriku," katanya berbisik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dan membawa kedua tangannya memeluk punggung Sungmin yang bergetar karena tangisnya. Tubuh ini tidak akan lagi ia rasakan, tidak bisa ia peluk lagi.

"Apa pun. Apa pun akan aku lakukan, walau harus terus menunggu dan menghantui hari-harimu,"

Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya begitu ia teringat dengan sesuatu, "Ehm …, aku ada sesuatu untukmu," katanya dan benar-benar melepaskan pelukan dirinya pada Kyuhyun.

Ia merogoh kantongnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak persegi yang kira-kira sepuluh senti meter, berwarna putih dengan pita merah melintang.

"Ini, untukmu," Sungmin mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kado tersebut di telapak tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja,"

Kyuhyun membukanya dengan perlahan dan tenang. Namun dalam hatinya meledak rasa senang dan penasaran. Tentu saja, hey~ Ini hadiah dari Sungmin!

Srekk~

Sebuah kalung berantai perak dengan liontin bulat. Liontin yang diberikan oleh pak tua itu.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ke toilet saat itu. Aku melihat ada rantai kalung yang tidak ada liontinnya, lalu aku membelinya dan menambahkan itu pada liontin dandelion itu. Tidak ada apa-apanya si_"

Grep!

Omongannya terputus, dan tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan yang bukan berasal dari dalam dirinya. Punggungnya merasakan ada yang menyentuhnya erat. Dan pipinya merasakan dentuman jantung yang berasal dari sini. Kini ia menyadari ia berada dalam dekapan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang," Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya menghilang tiba-tiba, membuatnya harus menelan pil kecewa, "Tapi aku tidak suka kau berbohong padaku. Aku tidak suka kau menyembunyikan apa pun dariku,"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Kali ini ia yang memulai pelukan itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sapuan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin merekam setiap kenangan yang mereka lalui hari ini. Segala hal yang bagi orang-orang itu tidak berarti, tapi bagi dia dan Kyuhyun, adalah hal yang sangat berarti. Menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memorinya. Tak akan pernah ia hapus setiap kenangan yang telah terjadi selama ini, satu pun, tidak akan pernah.

"Aku ingin kau memakai kalung itu. Walau tidak kau sukai, tapi sekali saja, dan perlihatkan padaku bahwa kau suka kalung itu," kata Sungmin mencoba manja.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Setelah aku pergi nanti, berhentilah menggoda perempuan-perempuan seksi yang kau temui. Walau tidak ada aku, aku tidak melihatnya, jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi," lanjutnya.

"Hn,"

"Lalu, kalau bisa setiap hari kau harus menghubungiku,"

"Komunikasi luar negri mahal,"

"Minimal kirimi aku pesan atau e-mail! Tidak mahal, 'kan! Kau 'kan anak orang kaya, masa pelit sekali sih?"

"Baiklah~,"

"Berjanjilah …,"

"Aku janji,"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Aish~ Mengapa dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang manja terhadap kekasihnya?

Tapi pemikiran itu terhapus begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Seolah tak mempermasalahkan hal barusan. Mau tak mau, Sungmin juga menurut dan membuang pemikitan aneh itu.

Kontak mata itu terjadi begitu lama. Keduanya menyelami iris kecokelatan yang memantulkan rupa mereka dalam mata lawannya. Begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Melihat pemandangan malam kota besar yang mereka tempati ─dengan berbagai warna lampu yang menyala walau tak akan bisa menyaingi sinar bulan yang sedang purnama di atas sana, juga letusan kembang api di udara karena acara festival kota yang batal mereka datangi─

─dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Kini dandelion yang waktu itu ─yang melebarkan kelopak berwarna kuning dan memancarkan kencantikannya, yang berdiri tegak seolah-olah merekalah yang paling tinggi itu─ membungkuk dan membiarkan bibit-bibitnya membotaki mereka. Menunduk seolah-olah mereka sangat kecewa dengan apa yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak pernah membiarkan mereka untuk selalu tampil cantik, seperti bunga mawar yang menjadi primadona setiap orang? Mengapa perubahan mereka begitu cepat? Tidak seperti melati yang selalu merekah dan menyebarkan bau mewangi. Apakah tetua mereka pernah dikutuk hingga menjadi seperti ini?

Heck! Itu hanya pemikiran aneh dari Cho Kyuhyun yang terduduk lesu dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah dari rumah pohon itu.

Dandelion ….

Mengapa nasib kita sama? Sama-sama ditinggalkan dengan sesuatu yang membuat kita bahagia dan selalu merasa sempurna. Mengapa harus ada takdir yang seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menunduk, melihat ke arah ribuan dandelion yang telah ditinggal bibitnya.

Apa kita mempunyai masa lalu yang sama, dandelion? Hingga di akhir kita tidak merasakan bahagia. Tidak ada kata _'Live happily ever after'_ seperti yang mereka katakan. Mengapa kesempurnaan yang kita miliki ini begitu singkat?

Kemudian pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat ke atas yang dihiasi dengan benih-benih dandelion yang siap untuk hidup di mana saja, dalam kondisi apa pun. Menyusuri dunia dan berhenti di tempat yang Tuhan kehendaki.

Ia tersadar, mengapa ia tidak melakukan dari sisi lain dandelion? Berusaha tegar dan pasrah karena ditinggalkan, berusaha untuk hidup dalam kondisi apa pun, dan memetik kesempurnaan yang akan singgah di hari-hari mereka.

Tangannya menengadah, mengangkap satu dari berjuta benih dandelion yang terbang ke angkasa. Serabut benih itu tertempel di telapak tangannya yang lembab hingga dandelion baru itu tak bisa terbang ditiup angin.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, seolah memberi kode pada dandelion itu. Bagai tahu apa yang disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun, serabutnya yang tak terhitung berapa banyak itu menari dan bermaksud menggelitik telapak tangan Kyuhyun, walau ia tahu bahwa tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dan dandelion itu terbang setelah Kyuhyun meniupnya.

Kyuhyun melihat arah terbang dandelion kecil itu. Walau ia tak akan mudah mencarinya karena telah bergabung dengan ribuan temannya yang berbentuk serupa, tapi dia berharap, bahwa apa yang ia sampaikan akan terdengar oleh orang yang ia tuju. Membisikkan bahwa ia memiliki berjuta rasa yang sama dari dulu hingga sekarang. Rasa yang tidak akan pernah hilang dan tidak akan terkubur.

Walau kini ia tak bisa lepas mengapresiasikan rasa cintanya, namun dalam hatinya ia tetap menjaga janji itu. Janji yang mereka buat tiga tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama dan tempat yang sama. Janji yang baginya harus ditepati. Janji yang menganjurkannya untuk selalu menjaga perasaannya untuk seseorang nun jauh di sana.

Matanya masih melihat ribuan dandelion yang seolah bermigrasi mencari tempat baru, namun tangannya tetap bergerak. Meraih sebuah liontin yang menjuntai di lehernya dengan sebuah rantai perak. Menggenggam liontin tersebut untuk sebuah doa yang ia inginkan harus terlaksana.

_'Dandelion, tolong sampaikan rasa rinduku untuknya,'_

**.**

**.**

**###**

Naskah asli Dandelion yang pernah dibuat untuk Umma dan Appa yang menginginkan fanfict dari kami! XD  
Hehehheee~~  
XD  
Pernah dipublish juga buat lomba di salah satu grup, jadi jangan heran kalo liat nih fanfict lagi U_U

.

Sorry for typo(s)!

.

nb: if you find typo(s), just tell me ASAP!

.

Thanks for reading ^^

**Gusti :: Park Minnie :: Park Gi Min**

**December, 2012****  
**


End file.
